


Say Hello

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: New World Rising [12]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead, Twd - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: New World Rising [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413211
Kudos: 2





	Say Hello

The sun was now shining, almost shimmering through the leaves. My eyes were focused on the road ahead, thinking of how life had changed so drastically, so rapidly. Morales broke through my thoughts. “Best not to dwell on it. Ya know, Merle getting left behind.” He shook his head. “Nobody’s gonna be sad that he didn’t come back…” I certainly wouldn’t miss him, but didn’t he have some family? Anyone? “Except maybe Daryl.” And there it was.

I did a double take. “Daryl?”

“His brother.” He told me. _Great. Another racists ass to deal with_. I sighed. The seriousness of our conversation was interrupted by the blaring car alarm of the sports car quickly approaching. His whooping and hollering could just be heard over the obnoxious noise. “At least somebody’s having a good day.” Morales smiled softly. 

* * *

Pulling up to the camp, the adrenaline was wearing off finally. Morales patted my shoulder as I killed the engine. “Come meet everybody.” Part of me didn’t want to move, didn’t want to find out if my family was there, or if I would have to search all of Georgia for them. Would I need to run into more groups like this one? Die trying to find my loved ones? He got out, shutting the door. All I could do was hang my head, and pinch the bridge of my nose.

The back of the truck opened, and I could hear the joyous sounds of being reunited. My heart clenched for a moment, but I was happy for them. From where I sat in the driver’s seat, I could see people hugging, smiling face, and I could almost feel the air fill with hope.

Morales called out to me, urging me out of the truck. “Hey, helicopter girl! Come say hello.” Licking my lips, I got out, letting the door shut behind me. My hands were on my hips as I slowly moved forward, barely hearing whatever Morales was saying to the others.

I froze, not being able to believe my eyes. Slowly, they saw me, tears filling my eyes. First, dad, then Sam, and finally, Dean. “Oh my God.” I breathed.

Time seemed to move in slow motion before Dean came running, Sam on his heels. “Y/N! Y/N!” He called out, and I had never been happier to hear his voice.

I was sobbing as he pulled me into his arms. “Dean.” I cried, holding him tight. We fell to our knees, neither letting go. We finally got up, moving towards Sam, his eyes wide in disbelief. Dean moved, letting Sam pull me into an almost bruising hug, the three of us in shock, tears streaming down our faces. Sam looked up at John, smiling.

Finally, Dad came over, kissing the top of my head, his hand on my shoulder. “God, we thought you were dead, sweetheart.” He breathed, his voice cracking.

“Can’t get rid of me that easy, Dad.” I grinned up at him.


End file.
